1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus and method consistent with the present general inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus that outputs print data having a field.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus performs an image processing operation for converting print data prepared by a computer program to an image that is outputted to a medium. The print data outputted to the medium may include print data, such as a database, which has at least one field in which necessary values are stored. The print data having the field is outputted with a predetermined form.
If a user is to output the print data having the field, the user may select a desired output form downloaded externally with using a particular program and output the print data with the selected print form.
However, in the related art, if the print data having the field exists in the form of a file, the user has to specify the form for each file. In addition, if the user wants to specify various conditions depending on fields of the print data and outputs the print data with different forms based on the specified conditions, he/she has to specify the form for the each print data to be outputted.